Until the very end
by littlecursed
Summary: Elena et Damon ont pris le remède, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. One shot.


Ils l'avaient décidé ensemble. Prendre le remède. Le remède contre le vampirisme. _Grow old together_, elle lui avait dit. Au moment de prononcer ces paroles, Elena ne savait pas ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Ni la colère de Stefan, ni les amis ou le peu de famille qu'il lui restait qu'elle ne pourrait plus protéger. Elle humaine, Damon humain, il ne restait plus que Stefan. Stefan sur qui elle pensait pouvoir toujours compter malgré sa relation avec son frère autrefois diabolique.

Elena, recluse dans sa chambre, refusait la compagnie de Damon. Elle aurait préféré mourir ce soir-là, sur le pont, avec ses parents. Cette pensée envahissait son esprit. Alors, désespérée et à nouveau humaine, elle avait dévalisé la pharmacie de la salle de bains. Damon n'avait pas compris et avait préféré la laisser seule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tenta de s'approcher mais Elena le repoussa en vacillant dangereusement, se rattrapant in extremis à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il vit les flacons au sol et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le temps de se retourner et de rattraper Elena qui était déjà au sol, à demi-consciente. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas écoutée, oh elle qui pouvait tout lui demander, si seulement il n'avait pas pris le remède, il aurait pu lui donner de son sang et la sauver.

Jeremy avait été le premier, le déclencheur. Rebecca avait surgi dans un désir de vengeance car Stefan qui avait finalement obtenu le remède le premier ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de quoi en faire. Rebecca qui détestait Stefan de s'être – une fois de plus – tourné vers son amour. Alors l'Originale avait décidé de le faire souffrir en blessant Elena de la façon la plus horrible qui soit : lui ôter le dernier être cher de sa vie. Elle avait prévu de s'en prendre à Damon, ensuite, mais Klaus et sa bande d'hybrides, dont Tyler, avaient entretemps été avertis du massacre. Dans la bataille, Klaus avait une fois de plus empalé sa sœur au moyen du pieu de chêne blanc. Oh, si cette saleté de gamine avait pu ne jamais l'enlever …

Dans la chambre, Damon, à genoux au sol et maintenant Elena consciente aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, cherchait nerveusement son téléphone. Stefan était le seul qui pouvait la sauver, lui donner son sang.

- Non … murmura Elena.

- Quoi ?

- Non … Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît …

Damon réfléchissait au moyen de transporter Elena dans la baignoire pour l'asperger d'eau froide tout en appelant son frère. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas le droit de _l'_abandonner après lui avoir promis qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble. Et il craqua. Pas d'une manière brutale comme il en aurait été capable avant qu'elle le fasse changer, mais d'une manière humaine, normale. Il pleura. Serrant la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, il refusait tout simplement la possibilité de la perdre encore une fois, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et surmonté. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre la peine d'Elena, sa douleur d'avoir perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, mais il pensait être assez important pour lui donner une raison de vivre, pour l'appeler au lieu de faire une bêtise pareille. Elena avait fait un choix et Damon ne savait pas s'il devait le respecter ou tout tenter pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans les terres inconnues qu'était la mort, la _vraie_ mort. Définitive et douloureuse, sans possibilité de retour. Dans ses yeux, il lut la peine, le désespoir, mais aussi la colère. Il la vengerait de toute cette douleur. Il tuerait Rebecca, lui enlèverait ce pieu de chêne blanc et la tuerait encore et encore. Puis il tuerait sans doute Stefan d'avoir donné le remède à Elena, sans quoi rien de ce drame ne serait arrivé.

Inconsciemment, Damon avait déjà fait son choix. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit, se calant peu à peu sur le rythme d'Elena, Elena dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante. Il se releva, l'être le plus important de sa vie dans ses bras, et porta son lourd fardeau sur le lit où il s'allongea avec elle pour ensuite la serrer dans ses bras, longuement.

- Merci, dit-elle tout simplement.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part d'Elena, mais il _savait_. Comme elle lui avait promis, ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient pas changé. Elle l'aimait. Pouvait-on se demander si elle l'aimait suffisamment, puisqu'elle avait commis le geste irréparable de l'acte de suicide ? Damon s'en fichait, se contentait de prendre ce qu'elle lui donnait, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis leur première rencontre deux ans plus tôt.

En fond sonore, il se rendit compte que passait _Delicate_ de Damien Rice et rit nerveusement de la situation. Il était sur le lit d'Elena, guettant son dernier souffle, les larmes coulant doucement sur sa joue.

_We might live like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some secret place  
The look on your face is delicate_

La veine sur son front contracté battait de moins en moins vite et il sut que ça ne serait plus long. _The look on your face is delicate_. Son visage était si beau à cet instant. Bientôt, la peine et la douleur d'avoir perdu toute sa famille s'envolerait.

Dans un sanglot, il serra Elena dans ses bras et l'embrassa, doucement, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait été lui aussi au bord de la mort. Bientôt, tout serait fini.


End file.
